1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a semiconductor circuit, and more particularly, to a delay circuit for use in a semiconductor circuit.
2. Related Art
Conventionally a delay circuit can be realized in several ways. For example, the delay circuit can be realized by arranging unit delays in the form of an array, with an inverter is used as the unit delay.
The delay circuit according to the conventional art allows a signal to be sequentially delayed through a plurality of unit delays, thereby delaying an input signal by a predetermined time.
However, the conventional delay circuit is problematic because the conventional delay circuit cannot delay an output signal by a predetermined time due to a variation of a width of the input signal, or may cause the output signal to have an irregular pulse width. Further, when the input signal has an excessively broad pulse width (for example, about several hundreds picoseconds), the output signal may not be generated.